Katie Bell.
by Callie E. Lupin
Summary: Guys, I'm really ticked off at SOMEONE at F.F.! I might even leave the sight because of HER!!!!!


A Day in the Live of Katie Bell.  
  
  
Hi! My name is Katie. Katie Bell to be persise. My life is about as boring as any other normal teenaged girl, except, I'm a witch. Yeah.....I can see you giving me odd looks now but it's true! I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.....oh, excuse me.....I didn't explain what Quidditch was! Well, it's a game where seven people ride around on brooms and defend their team while getting points for it. Okay, I know it's confusing to you but it was confusing to me once too!  
If you ask any person in Hogwarts who Kaitlin Renee' Bell is they will all say the same thing.....She is a rich girl who lives with her parents in a manor in Wales. Now.....most of you probably think I'm some kind of snob or something, but you've got it all wrong. In my household the only day my parents notice me is on my birthday...and sometimes not even then. See, my parents...well, they travel all the time and they always have to rush to go someplace. When I was little and I went to Day School....I would wake myself up....pack my own lunch.....and walk to school, in any kind of weather.  
And now I've lived like this for seventeen years. And every year it's been the same.....on Christmas, my parents would go away leaving me alone in the manor only to imagine the special times with my family I would have. On my birthday, I would call mum and ask her if she would please come to visit. My mum would say sure and then never turn up. I remember one year in particular because it was the year I turned into a " double digit". The letter I wrote said exactly," Mummy,  
If you could please come to see me on my birthday,....just once, than I'd be the happiest little girl in the world!  
Love,  
Katie  
And she said that she would be there even if her life depended on it, and she missed it. But this year it's going to be different, I'm going to spend the summer with the Weasleys! The Weasleys are a family who has seven children and knows how to treat them. Mrs. Weasley talked to my mum and said that I would like to spend the summer with them. My mum said yes....but she only said that to get me out of her schedule.   
In the Weasley family there are seven children, all who are loved by their family. But there is one in particular who understands how I feel. This special person is George Weasley. George understands me because life isn't a peice of cake for him either. See, George and Fred are kind of the out casts of the Weasley family. There are loads of times, as George tells me, that he has felt that he did not belong to his family.  
So here I am writing down all my thoughts as I wait for someone to come rescue me. Sometimes I even wonder why my parents love me at all.....because they never show it! I know that my mum would probaly send me of to some boarding school and want me never to interfere with her life again. This is when Hogwarts comes into the scene.  
Every year up until when I was eleven I was left at home to wish about life with a normal family. But that all changed when I turned eleven. The morning that I got my letter that said that I could go to Hogwarts was the happiest momement of my life. And apparently my mum and dad were happy too, but not for the same reason. I was in such a rush to get away from home that summer that I made a calendar to count down the days until my first day at Hogwarts.  
Only then was when I expeirenced, for the first time in my life, attention and love. The first day I came to Hogwarts I met Charlie Weasley. He is the second eldest in the Weasley family. He introduced me to the " Trouble Making Double!" as he calls it. Fred and George were miracles in my life, but there was something special about George that Fred didn't have....that was my admiration for him. Ever since he opened his mouth and said, " 'Ello! My name is George Weasley. What's yours mate?" I had my heart set for him.  
Some people say that love hurts. Well, it does, but not in a physical way. See, my love of my life hardly noticed I exsisted until that one joyful day when George saved my life. I was flying on a broom during a match between Slythierin and Gryffindor when Flint( a chaser on the other team) knocked my broom way off it's course and it started flinging me off it. I was holding on for dear life and Fred tried to get to me but two slytherin " boulders" smashed him in the middle of them.  
When my last finger holding on to the broom slipped because of my sweaty palms I screamed as I fell like a rock from the sky into the sea of green grass. Saying my last words and testimony as I neared the ground something amazing happened. I was suddenly floating when I should have been falling. I felt warm strong arms holding onto me as my rescuer and I sailed towards the ground and landed gracefully. I opened my eyes to see a concerned looking freckled face looking at me, then I blacked out.  
When I woke up I remember finding something odd around the area of my bed. It was a card and a tiny ring with a blue stone in the middle of it. I remember the card saying these words:  
Katie;  
The flower of my life.  
Before now you were just a friend  
But that's all changed and I know it's the end  
Of the binding friendship  
But the beginning of a new found love-life  
That I can count on through the mist of strife  
Till the end of my life  
I love you  
But I've never noticed that before  
That you're so much more  
Than a friend  
And that I'll love you till the end of time  
P.S. I know this doesn't ryhme!  
  
  
I picked up the ring and slipped it onto my ring finger. It didn't fit so I put it on my pinky and it fit! Who the letter was from....I didn't know. But something told me that I'd find out soon.  
And finally, after waiting most of my life for it, George told me how he felt about me. He said that he always considered me a friend but never thought of actually having feelings for me. Then when he caught me when I fell he realised that he did " like me like me"! He expalined how hard it was to be right in the middle of of such a big family and I said that it was hard to be the only child of a family who didn't care enough about their daughter to come home on her birthday.   
And so, as most stories end,( a happy ending) George and I dated and found out that our feelings for each other were to great to pass up. Through the haze of our greatly troubled lives we found what was really important, each other. And this, people, is the adnormal live of me, Katie Bell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
